


happy and lucky

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes to have his hands somewhere on Karen all the time, sometimes it’s just leaving his hand on the small of her back when they’re walking or arm around her shoulder. He’s a sucker for holding hands. If he can’t have his hands on her, he’ll at least settling for his hands being close to her – or his legs near hers.<br/>But his favorite place to have his hand on her is pressed onto her thigh. Her skin is so soft and warm and her dress stops at the perfect place when she’s sitting in the car next to him, he couldn’t remove his hand from her thigh if he wanted to.<br/>He’s just happy (and lucky) that Karen likes the feel of his hand on her thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy and lucky

Frank likes to have his hands somewhere on Karen all the time, sometimes it’s just leaving his hand on the small of her back when they’re walking or arm around her shoulder. He’s a sucker for holding hands. If he can’t have his hands on her, he’ll at least settling for his hands being close to her – or his legs near hers.

But his favorite place to have his hand on her is pressed onto her thigh. Her skin is so soft and warm and her dress stops at the perfect place when she’s sitting in the car next to him, he couldn’t remove his hand from her thigh if he wanted to.

He’s just happy (and lucky) that Karen likes the feel of his hand on her thigh.

Frank and Karen are sitting out in her car, Frank in the drivers seat and Karen in the passengers seat. She’s staring out the window while they’re parked outside a bar where a drug dealer has been dealing.

Normally Frank wouldn’t bother him when there’s much worse people out there, but there’s been rumors going around about him trying to dip his fingers into something else. Karen partially thinks this is a waste of time because there was no evidence to suggest that he’s trying to do anything else.

Frank thinks they’re better off being safe than sorry.

Frank’s hand is resting on her thigh, his fingers mindlessly drawing shapes on her thigh. Every few moments she adjusts a little bit, squirming in her seat. At first Frank thinks it’s just from being restless in the car, stake outs can be stifling. But when he notices her breathing has gotten heavy, he realizes the squirming is not from being restless at all.

A smirk forms across his lips and he moves his hand up just a few inches on her thigh and her thighs clench his hand in place, moving her hand to grasp his wrist. She turns to look at him and whatever look Frank is giving her makes her let go of his wrist and stop clenching her thighs together.

Thoughts of the drug dealer they’re hunting completely dissipate as Frank’s hand pushes up into her dress further and palms over her underwear. His fingers run over her underwear slowly several times before he pushes her underwear to the side. Karen pushes her hips up so it’s easier to push them to the side, her dress hiking up further without completely exposing her. It’s dark out and you couldn’t see what’s going on inside the car unless you were specifically trying to see something – but still.

Frank’s eyes stay on Karen’s face as he moves his middle finger finds her clit and slowly draws circles on it. Her eyes lull shut and her neck bends back, soft moans leaving her mouth. This isn’t the first time he’s made her make those noises, but there’s something about hearing those noises in her car when anyone could see them. One of Karen’s hands reaches up to grasp the handle bar above the window and her hips push up into his hand.

“Frank,” His mouth waters when she gasps his name, his fingers not wasting any time to push inside of her. He’s familiar enough with her cunt, he doesn’t need to take his sweet time – as much as he loved doing that.

He doesn’t know when it happens, but he feels Karen’s hand on his crotch, massaging the growing bulge. He lets out a groan and despite the awkwardness of fingering Karen in the car, continues to pump his fingers in her until she’s  _just_ about to come when he stops and pulls his fingers out of her. Karen lets out a desperate noise of desperation and disapproval, much to the amusement of Frank.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

Karen shakes her head, watching as Frank brings his fingers to his mouth and cleans off his fingers. “No,” She murmurs. She leans over and finds his ear, biting and sucking behind his ear as she unbuttons his jeans and pulls down his zipper. Karen reaches her hand into his boxers and wraps her hand around his cock, slowly stroking his length. “I want you to pull the car into the alley and fuck me in the backseat.” Karen’s not vulgar that often, but when she is it drives Frank up the wall.

He raises an eyebrow at Karen as she suggests having sex in her car, pulling his fingers from his mouth with a loud pop. It only takes him a moment to smack her hand away from him and start the car back up.

Once Frank parks the car in the alley, Karen climbs in the back from the front – she’s small enough that she can do that but Frank needs to physically get out of the car and go around to get into the backseat. It’s comfortable enough and roomy enough that the backseat fits the both of them, but there’s near enough room as either of them would like.

“You are the sexiest fuckin’ thing.” Frank murmurs as he shuts the car door behind him, turning to look at Karen as she reaches around behind her back to unzip her dress. She pulls her dress down enough so that her breasts are exposed, bunching the skirt of her dress up. Frank pushes his jeans down just down to his thighs, reaching forward for Karen’s waist. His arm curls around her waist and pulls her over to him, Karen letting out a laugh and throwing her leg across his lap.

Frank reaches between the two of them and grasps his cock, running the tip along her folds before he finds her entrance (which he could find with his eyes closed, but it just feels damn good) and pushes just the head in at first for a few moments before pushing inch by inch into her until he was completely buried inside her. Karen gasps and brings her hand up to Frank’s face, grasping his jaw and resting her forehead against his. There’s lights from the building next to them but they can still barely see each other. But Karen doesn’t need to look at Frank to know how he’s looking at her.

“Anyone could see you right now,” Frank mumbles, reaching both his hands up to her bra and tugging it down so her breasts are exposed to him.

“That’s the point, Frank.” Karen murmurs as Frank buries his head between her breasts. Her fingers lace together around the back of his neck, biting on her bottom lip.

Frank doesn’t bother with going slow at first like he normally would. His thrusts are quick and purposeful, pulling out of her almost completely to slam back into her. Frank pressed kisses up her chest and up her neck to find her ear. “Anyone could look out the window and see you on my cock right now,” Karen’s head nods and she’s trying to keep her voice down to not draw attention to them but fuck he feels so good buried inside of her. “Does that get you off?”

“Fuck Frank,” Karen gasps, her fingers grasping at the collar of his shirt. He’s the first guy she’s ever been with who goes out of his way to talk to her, to find out what she actually likes. It’s intoxicating and addicting, the way he always seems to find what she likes. When Frank growls in her ear that he asked her a question (with pointed thrusts to make his point), she cries out. “Yes, God, yes!”

“That’s my girl,” Frank grins as Karen’s head buries in his shoulder. He’s thrusting in her just right and it’s making her legs shake – and Frank knows. God, he knows what he’s doing. His mouth stays by her ear, murmuring about how much he loves being buried inside of her, how much he loves feeling her around his cock, how he hopes she can feel him for  _days_  afterwards. His words combining with his perfectly angled thrusts are enough to drive Karen over the edge.

Karen’s orgasm brings on Frank’s and he holds her tightly against his chest, his thrusts losing their rhythm. Frank falls back against the seat, his breath coming out in quick heavy pants. Karen shudders a bit still, lifting her head and leaning her forehead against his. They share a brief kiss before getting dressed and Frank gets out of the car to head into the front seat. He pulls the car out of the alley and parks it back in the original spot they were, although he has no idea if the guy is still the bar.

They’re silent for a moment before Frank speaks. “So, is that something you’re normally into?”

Karen’s happy for the darkness of the night to hide her blush. “Shut up, Frank.”

  
  


 


End file.
